TMM rewrite
by cherrygirl0607
Summary: once, there was a girl named Ichigo, who had a crush on Masaya and supercatpowers... wrong! Ichigo is a girl who gets abused by her parents and who thinks her life can't get worse than it is now. of course, she didn't count on the facts that she would get superpowers and an alien crushing on her. my version of Tokyo Mew Mew. rated T cause I've no idea what those ratings stand forXD
1. meet Ichigo

**Hello!**

**So basically, this is just my other TMM story, TMM rewrite. I'll probably think of a better title for it later on. I wrote this because, well, I hate how the TMM plot goes, especially the end. DIE MASAYA! (yes, I'm a Masaya hater. Problems?) the beginning is much different than the real thing, just a warning. So without further adue, here's TMM rewrite (for now...)!**

**Meet ichigo**

My life sucked.

I couldn't remember a day in my life that I hadn't thought this sentence through or heard it from my parents. In fact, they had made it clear from day one that I was a worthless being, and that is was only there for their entertainment.

My life so far had been nothing but pleasuring my father, defending myself as best as possible from my mother's abuse, verbal and physical, and protecting my little sister from all of the above. There was no life outside of that. Unless you call avoiding any form of contact a life. I never even spoke to people anymore. The only people who knew what my voice sounded like, were my parents and my sister. I figured, that if I made friends, they would want to come over, and when they saw my parents, they'd start avoiding me. So I just avoided them, seeing as it would cause me pain in the end. Besides, I didn't deserve friends like the kids at school. My parents were right on that aspect: I _was _worthless. I had no strength, no nice clothes, no treasurable memories. I only had my dignity, but even that was running dangerously low.

I used to have strength. I mean, I pretended to. For my little sister. As I said earlier, I had to protect her, show her I was strong, set an example for her. But not anymore.

Little over a year ago, my parents had decided to give my little sister, Suzuki, up for adoption. She had been adopted by a really nice couple who didn't live to far from here, so I still got to see her. I knew she was worried about me now that she was gone, but she couldn't do much, seeing as I made her promise to never tell anyone about our parents. She came by my school often to beg me to try and escape, but I wasn't stupid. If I ran away now, where would I go? Suzuki said I should get a job as a singer. Okay, I could sing, but that didn't mean anybody wanted to hear me. Don't get me wrong, Suzuki's great, but sometimes I wonder if she even has a brain.

Some time ago, my life had gotten worse than ever, which, in itself, was a big achievement. I had been taking a walk in the park when, suddenly, the ground started shaking. The sky seemed to turn blood red as red lights flashed everywhere. I think that's where I fainted. I had this weird dream where a cat jumped into my body. Next thing I knew, I was waking up to a dark sky. No doubt I got punished severely when I got home. I could still feel the wounds on my back, the place where my mum usually whipped me.

I forgot about the whole thing until about a week later. I was home alone, reading one of my favourite mangas, Shugo Chara (A/N for those of you who don't know this anime, look it up. It's so funny:D!), drooling over this hot guy in it, Ikuto (A/N that's what I look like when I'm thinking of Ikuto or Kishu. They're so cuteXD!). my ears and tail flicked, showing my thoughts.

I know what you're thinking. _Ears_ and_ tail_? I had the exact same reaction as you did. You know, open-mouthed silence, prodding the strange object, screaming bloody murder in my head, the works.

These furry little things popped out at the weirdest (and most inconvenient) times. It was hard hiding them, but it looked like I had gotten a sixth sense along with the ears and tail, so I was quick to notice when they would come out. I had gotten a lot more agile as well, so if I ever joined gym now, I'd probably be teacher's pet. And no, I didn't ever join in gym class. It freaks people out when you show them a lifetime's worth of scars.

Normal girls grew up playing with unicorns and watching chick-flicks. At my age they would be dreaming about their knight in a shining Porsche. He'd sweep them off their feet, and they'd ride into the sunset to live happily ever after. Everyone was convinced every girl had a prince like that. Well, if that was true, where was my prince? Who would save me from the dragons tower?


	2. meet Kishu

**Hello! (again)**

**I just did an AN. So just go ahead and read this.**

**Meet Kishu**

'Pai! Yo Pai! I'm bored! When are we going to take over the world already?'

Pai sighed, looking up from his computer for the first time since we got home. 'I told you, when I have done enough research on the humans. Why don't you just go do your homework and let me work?'

'But Pai!' I whined. 'Those earth teachers never even look if I have it! And it's so boring! Can't we go attack a small village or something?'

'No. Now go do your work. You will be sorry if you get detention for not doing your homework. And not because of the teachers.'

'You could always make a note for me. Ya know, like, 'Sorry, Kishu's too busy taking over the world to do his homework.'

The look Pai sent me was enough to make me shut up and teleport back to my room.

I know what you're thinking. Attack? Teleport? _Take over the world_? I bet you're giving me that blank stare, the one that says: 'I think we should get this guy an ambulance. He probably hit his head or something.'

Well, let me tell you right now, I am not crazy! I am a super intelligent, superpowerfull, super extra terrestrial, a.k.a. alien. Did I mention super already?

I came to earth together with my two best friends, Pai and Tart. Pai was a super genius and Tart was a super baby. Yeah, we're all very super in our own way.

We were sent here to take over the earth, as I mentioned before. Our own planet is a horrible place. Crops don't grow, there is barely any sun and the water is filthy. We need to take over this planet so our race can survive.

When I signed up for this job, I thought we'd come here, revive deep blue, our god, defeat a few armies and be back home within a week. Easy fame for me.

Instead we have been here over 6 months and, as far as I know, we're still nowhere close to taking over the earth.

Pai had decided that we needed to study the humans, learn their weaknesses and stuff. So, he enrolled us into a human school. I mean, seriously, why a school? If we wanted to learn their weaknesses, we should've gotten a job in the FBI or something.

Anyway, so now I was stuck in school all day, dying of boredom. And as everyone knows, with school comes homework. And even though that was easy (I could literally do it in my sleep), it was still a bore.

There was one upside to all of this. And her name was Ichigo.

The way her red hair danced on her shoulders, or how she never failed to surprise me. She never said a word to anyone, which kind of amazed me. In the 6 to 7 months I had been there, I hadn't heard her voice once.

I guess I had gotten a teeny-tiny crush on her when we came here. She was different, in a way. And that made her all the more attractive. I don't know how, but, despite her silence, I felt like I knew her. Like a friend would. It would be a waste to kill her with all the other humans. Maybe, just maybe, I'd save her and take her as my own.

But first, I would find out more about my little strawberry.

**Review if I should continue this story!**


	3. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**God, no time, quick announcement:**

**I'm going on holiday for a month tomorrow, no idea if I have internet there, don't expect any updates soon. If I do have internet, I'll update soon!**

**No time, gotta pack! Sorry it's not much, thanks for the reviews! I'll definitely continue now I know people actually like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1, Ichigo p.o.v.**

Another day at school, another day of ignoring people and sending the occasional death-glare to people who stared at me.

School was the only place where I felt kinda at home. Sure, the stares were annoying, but it beat being constantly beat up and raped.

To avoid the stares, I would always head to my next class in our break. One particular day it was on the top floor, and nobody went there during lunch break.

I sat on the floor in front of my class. across the hall was a set of glass doors that led to a staircase. A few feet away, a girl sat making a test. Good. That meant she would leave me alone.

I just sat there, staring at the floor, deep in thoughts. Suddenly, I heard an almighty crash. I looked up to see a boy wrenching his foot out the glass door and glass sliding all around me.

'I hate this school!' the boy yelled before running down the hall. A teacher appeared out of nowhere and followed him. I stared at the two arguing people, and then glanced at the girl making her test. She was now pushing buttons on her mobile, probably telling her friends about what had just happened. I lowered my gaze to the glass that was surrounding me. A big piece caught my eye. Slowly I picked it up. It was sharp around the edges and when it caught the light, it glittered.

I studied the sharp object. It was pretty, but deadly at the same time. One cut in the right place and I'd be gone.

Maybe it would be better that way. Nobody would miss me. Well, maybe Suzuki, but she had a proper family to help her. She'd be over it in no time. My parents definitely wouldn't miss me. They'd just be miffed. Everybody else probably wouldn't even notice I was gone.

I placed the glass over my wrist and gently pressed down on one point. Blood spilled around it. Now I just needed to pull it down...

'Hey,' a voice said, startling me enough to make me drop the glass. I was sure to put on a blank expression before I looked up. I met with a pair of golden eyes.

'Kishu,' a little voice in my head said. Yes, that was the boy's name. He was standing in front of me, looking down on me curiously.

'You okay?' he asked.

At this point, I was pretty sure he could see the small cut on my wrist. Blood was dripping out of it and spilling onto the floor. Kishu's eyes shifted. Not to my wrist, but to the hand that had been holding the glass. His eyes widened, making me drop my gaze to that hand as well.

Long cuts decorated my palm, spilling much more blood than the cut on my wrist. I had probably held the glass to tight.

I clenched my hand, ignoring the sting shot up my arm. Kishu looked up just as I turned my head away, willing him to leave me alone.

He didn't get the message. Without another word he grabbed my arm, hauled me off the floor and started dragging me through the hallways.

I tried pulling out of his grasp, but he only held on tighter. I cringed, because he was pressing down onto one of the more recent wounds. I stopped struggling then, letting him drag me to wherever he wanted.

Eventually we ended up in an abandoned classroom. He plonked me down onto a chair. The look in his eyes told me to stay put or suffer some very serious consequences.

I inspected my hand and wrist as Kishu rummaged through some drawers. My wrist was still dripping blood, but not as much as before. My hand was much worse off, with blood flowing out of it like a river. No exaggeration. Maybe if I escaped, I could hide and bleed to death...

Kishu appeared in front of me with a little white box, banishing all hope of escape. He started wrapping my hand in gauze thoroughly. I studied his face while I waited. What struck me most were his eyes. The colour was indescribable. Molten gold, the sun's rays, nothing compared to his eyes.

'Was it an accident?' Kishu asked suddenly. He was finished wrapping up my hand, and I pulled it back, only for Kishu to grab my wrist and start wrapping that up. So he had noticed.

'Was it an accident?' Kishu repeated. I just stared at him blankly, and Kishu sighed. 'You know, I just wasted 20 minutes of my life helping you. You haven't even thanked me yet. The least you could do is answer my question.'

My blank expression turned into a glare, and I turned my head away. I heard Kishu chuckle. 'So you can actually understand me. I almost thought you were mentally retarded.'

My head whipped back to meet his full-blown grin. I was seething. How _dare_ he insult me?

Kishu laughed when he saw my face, which only made me angrier. 'You may not be able to talk, but you sure are funny, Ichigo.'

I was all ready to scream at him that I could _so_ talk and that he should just _butt out_. I even had my mouth open, but I closed it with a snap. Kishu saw it and smirked.

'You can talk, can't you? You're just too stubborn. Well, listen here, strawberry. I'll make you talk. Real soon. You just wait.'

Kishu had already finished with my bandages by then and was holding both my hands lightly. I stood up, ripped my wrist from his grasp and stormed off without looking back. I decided then and there that I needed to avoid Kishu at all times.

Kishu p.o.v.

I smirked as my strawberry flew out the door. There was definitely more to her than she was showing.

My heart had fluttered wildly when she looked at me. Her eyes were so... so... chocolaty. My chocolate covered strawberry. I swore I could've eaten her there and then.

I decided then. I decided that Ichigo would not be killed like all the other humans. She would be mine.


	4. Chapter 2

**Hiya!**

**Guess who has internet on vacation:D I'm not doing a long A/N, cause I wanna sleep. So enjoy!**

**Ichigo p.o.v.**

The rest of that day and the next were Hell. Every time I looked over my shoulder, in every class, Kishu was there, staring at me, and no amount of death-glares would make him stop. It sent shivers up my spine.

When I heard students talking in the hallways, I expected them to be spreading rumors about how Ichigo cuts herself. But I heard nothing. Apparently Kishu had kept his mouth shut. I was grateful for that, but it wasn't enough for me to forget my anger.

After school the next day, I started walking back to my house. I could actually feel Kishu's eyes on my back. He wasn't a very good stalker.

Suddenly a wave of agony hit me in the stomach. I retreated to the side of the road and wrapped my arms around my waist, waiting for the pain to subside.

The day before my parents had been in a bad mood. I didn't want to give any details, but let's just say it involved a lot of cutting. And not by me.

The cuts weren't too deep, which was why I had gone to school today. I had put some bandages on them, but the wounds kept reopening at inconvenient times. Result: clutching my stomach in agony while faking a stomach ache. But hey, it was better than staying home with my parents.

I was there a few moments before I heard footsteps running towards me. All of a sudden a small body collided with mine, arms wrapping around my neck. I gasped when she hit the wounds. A high-pitched voice started screaming in my ear.

'Onee-chan! Oh my god, I saw you standing here, and you didn't look so good, and I was worried, and what did the...!'

I clamped my hand over her mouth, hard. she got the message. I removed my hand as she sent me an apologetic look.

'Right. Quieter. Okay. Come on, I wanna have a look.' Ignoring my silent protests, she pulled me into an alleyway for some privacy. She sat me down on a dumpster and started digging in her bag for antiseptic. We learned to keep that with us at all times the hard way.

She carefully pulled up my shirt and removed the bandages. She didn't flinch at the sight of the blood, but started cleaning it with practised skills.

'Onee-chan,' she whispered after a few minutes of cleaning blood. 'I think it's getting worse. There are so many wounds... have they been hurting you up more since I left?'

I looked away, which was a good enough answer for her.

'I don't get it, Onee-chan. Why can't you just leave? Anywhere is better than here. At this rate, they'll kill you.'

I placed my hands on her cheeks, a gesture I often made with her. It meant 'It's okay, don't worry.' In a language we had made up long ago. In return, she put her hands over mine, meaning 'I'll always worry.'. this time, however, a look of confusement crossed her face. I went cold all over once I realized why. She pulled my hands away from her face to study them.

'I don't get it,' she mumbled to herself. 'They've never gone for the hands before; everybody would notice. So why...'

She stared at the bandages on my wrist long and hard. then her head whipped up.

'You did this, didn't you? You cut yourself... you tried to kill yourself!'

Before I could say anything to defend myself, the shrill echo of a slap rang through the alley and in my ears. The sting in my check was proof of what had just happened. I stared at my sister in horror as she ranted.

'You idiot! I can't believe you were stupid enough to try it! How dare you?'

Tears formed in my eyes as she shouted at me. I couldn't take it. I couldn't take her anger. So I did the only thing I could: I ran.

I shot past Suzuki, who wasn't expecting it and fell back on her back. I ignored the pain in my stomach and Suzuki shouting at me to stop.

I didn't want to go home. I didn't want to go back to Suzuki. I didn't want to go back to school. There was no place I could go. The only thing I could do was keep running.

And so I did.

**Kishu p.o.v.**

I watched in confusement as a small girl dragged Ichigo into an alleyway and started searching in her bag. She seemed to find what she was looking for, and then she pulled Ichigo's shirt up. Her stomach was wrapped in bandages, but it wasn't done well. The girl removed the bandages without effort. I gasped at what I saw.

Ichigo had countless wounds on her stomach, fresh ones and old ones, lots of them already fading into scars. The smaller one cleaned the new wounds and redid the bandages. Then she stared at the bandages that I had put on her yesterday. I still didn't know If that was an accident or not, but I badly wanted to find out.

All of a sudden, the little girl started shouting at Ichigo. I couldn't understand all of it, but I heard the words 'stupid' and 'idiot'. Anger boiled inside me. How dare she insult my strawberry like that?

Ichigo didn't like the screaming either. She shot up and started running with the little girl shouting after her. I followed her silently, floating from rooftop to rooftop.

One thing was for sure. The more I knew about Ichigo, the more confused I got. And curious. I was going to figure her out even if it killed me.


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey!**

**I know I posted a chapter this morning, but when I looked back and saw how short it was, I was ready to cry. Nah, not really, but I do feel bad about it. I hate short chapters myself because it means the story ends sooner, but I am too busy most of the time to write a lot, and I'm trying to post a chapter at least every few days. **

**Anyways, to make up for this morning, here's a double chapter! I'm too nice XD. So enjoy!**

**p.s. I haven't really said it yet, so I'll say it once, cause I will not remember next time:**

**I do not own TMM. I wish I did, 'cause then Kishu would be with Ichigo. I do own this plot though which isn't that good. O well. **

**p.p.s. I love people who right long reviews, so thanks to those people who have done that and to all the other reviewers of course! You guys are awesome!**

**Ichigo p.o.v.**

I didn't know how long I had been running. I didn't know where I was. I didn't know why I was still running. What I did know, was that it was cold and dark, my legs were numb and I was probably going to pass out if I kept running. I collapsed in a dark alley, huddling in to keep warm. The wounds on my stomach ached, but I paid them no mind. Wounds like these were normal. Pain was normal.

My vision blurred as tears formed in my eyes. Why? Why was my life like this? Other kids talked about their parents taking them out to dinner, or having friends over for sleepovers all the time. Why couldn't I have loving parents, or friends to gossip with? Why couldn't I be as happy as other kids?

I hated myself more than anything then. All I wanted was to die. It would be so peaceful. No more pain. No more misery. What a wonderful death it would be.

I sat there, fantasizing about death with tears streaming down my face. I didn't notice the man walking towards me until he was only a few feet in front of me.

The man looked at me with hungry eyes. He smelled putrid, like he hadn't had a bath in months. I could smell alcohol as well. I backed into the wall fearfully.

'Hey there, little girlie,' he slurred, taking another step closer. 'Are you lost? Do you need some help getting home?' I nodded reluctantly, and he smiled. 'Good. How about we make a deal? You help me, and I'll bring you back home.'

My blood ran cold, and my heart started beating furiously. I knew what was coming now. I was going to be raped. Again. Figures. That's all my life really was. Being raped and beat up, again and again.

Suddenly, anger boiled inside of me. Was I really this weak, letting myself be raped again? Did I have any dignity at all?

Yes, I did actually. And although it wasn't that much, it was enough for me to at least try and defend myself.

I stood up and scowled at the man in front of me. He looked surprised, then grinned again. 'Come on, little girlie, don't make this hard on yourself. It will only hurt more if you fight.'

He grabbed my arm. I hissed at him as I swung my arm out. He cried out as he backed away. I saw four long cuts on his cheek before he covered it with his hands. He stared at my ears and tail in shock.

'What the hell _are _you?'

I should've gone with the classic 'Your worst nightmare'. Instead, I pushed myself off the wall, jumped, and kicked the man in the stomach. He flew back against a few dumpsters. Then he crashed onto the ground. He didn't move after that.

I stood there, letting my brain process what had just happened. What I had just done.

I had just beaten up a man. Oh god, I had just beaten up a man! Was he dead? Maybe he was dead! Oh god, oh god, oh god, I had to get him to a hospital, I had to...

I clutched at my head. My legs turned to jelly as I sunk to the ground. The darkness closed in on me.

**Kishu p.o.v.**

I can't believe I lost her. I _can't _believe I _lost_ her! How could I have lost her? She wasn't even running that fast. This is ridiculous!

I flew around the area I had lost her in. She had to be there somewhere...

All of a sudden, I heard a bang and a kind of sliding sound. Somehow, I knew that was where I would find Ichigo.

I flew to the place where the sound came from. I arrived in an abandoned alleyway just in time to see Ichigo collapse onto the floor.

I floated over to Ichigo and placed my hand on her cheek. She was warm, almost as if she had a fever. Raking my eyes over her body, they widened. I couldn't believe it. She had cat ears... and a tail. I had studied the humans long enough to know that that... _definitely_ was _not_ normal.

I looked around for any other signs of life. When the only other living, breathing thing I could spot was an unconscious man, I smirked, picked up Ichigo and started floating into the air.

This was good. No, not good, this was great! It was the perfect excuse to kidnap Ichigo! Well, not for Ichigo, but for Pai. I could say that I wanted to study her, because of the cat-features and stuff. It was perfect!

I grinned as Ichigo stirred in my arms. Now this... was going to be a lot of fun.

**Ichigo p.o.v.**

I was moving. I think. Or not. I wasn't using my legs. But I was moving. Actually, it was more like gliding. Gliding across thin air. Maybe I was dead. No, that would be too easy. Plus, something was pressing my back, and it was hurting.

My vision was blurry when I opened my eyes, but I recognized a few colours. Green. White. A beautiful shade of yellow. Hadn't I seen these colours before? The yellow especially seemed familiar.

Slowly, my vision cleared and I recognized the face. I groaned quietly. Why me?

'Hey kitten,' Kishu greeted. 'I see you're finally awake.'

I glared at him and pushed at his chest, trying to get down.

'I wouldn't do that, kitten. You could fall.'

I ignored him, pushing at his chest harder. God, he was strong!

A glint appeared in Kishu's eyes, one that I absolutely did _not _like. 'Okay kitten, but you asked for it.'

In one swift movement, Kishu dropped my legs so he was only holding me around the waist. My legs swung down to... not touch the ground?

Afraid of what I might see, I glanced down. And regretted it instantly.

We were at least 50 feet up in the air. Down below I could see the streets of Tokyo, with people as small as ants walking across them. How was Kishu doing this?

I wanted to scream, but, before I could, Kishu clamped a hand over my mouth.

'No screaming. We don't want to attract unwanted attention. Or ruin my eardrums. Do you still want me to let you go?'

I shook my head vigorously. Kishu grabbed my legs again and I wrapped my arms around his neck, hanging on as if my life depended on it. Which it did actually. Kishu laughed.

'My my kitten, I like this side of you. So clingy.'

I blushed. I wanted nothing more than to push him away but, at the same time, there was no way in hell I was letting go.

Something struck me then, odd as it may sound. He had been calling me kitten this whole time. Why wasn't he calling me strawberry?

I finally noticed that my ears were out when I felt them twitch on my head. They hung low in shame once I realized Kishu had found out my secret.

'Hey, don't be like that,' Kishu said when he saw my ears go down. 'There's no shame in having ears and a tail. they actually make you look cuter than before.'

I looked into his eyes as my blush deepened even more. They were playful and serious at the same time. Was that even possible?

'STOP!' someone shouted, startling us both. We spotted a group of girls dressed in brightly coloured costumes, perched on the roof of one of the highest buildings in Tokyo. They were glowering at us, no, at _Kishu_ fiercely.

'Let her go!' a tall girl in purple yelled at Kishu. He chuckled and floated a little closer to the girls.

'You want me to let her go so she can fall to her death, is that it? I don't think so.'

'No,' the girl in purple answered calmly. 'We want you to hand her over to us.'

Kishu full out laughed now. 'And pray tell, why would I do that?'

'She's one of us,' the girl said. 'She is of no use to you. We...'

A small girl in yellow interrupted. 'Just give us back Onee-chan, or we'll kick some alien butt!'

I had frozen in Kishu's arms. An _alien_? Was that what Kishu was?

Kishu's eyes narrowed, and then he smirked. 'Bring it,' he whispered.

Before the girls could react, he dove down, earning a small gasp from me. He grabbed onto my waist and gently placed me on one of the buildings far below the one the girls were standing o... hold on, no, had just _jumped _from! I stared in horror as the girls came straight at us.

'Ichigo,' Kishu whispered. 'Wait for me.' And then he was gone, soaring off into the sky towards the four girls. Just as he was about to collide into them, two long swords appeared in his hands. The girls already had very strange looking weapons in their hands, and they met with a huge clang.

I watched as all of them fired off attacks of light and dodged them with ease. No one was winning or losing.

This was ridiculous! Were they really fighting over me? Why? There was no reason! I wasn't special!

I wasn't worth it.

I lowered my head and, without a backwards glance, I ran, away from the fight.

**Kishu p.o.v.**

I saw her. As I fired another attack at one of those annoying girls, I saw her run. I snarled at her retreating form. She didn't stop, didn't even look back. She just disappeared.

No!

'ICHIGO!' I yelled. The girls backed up in surprise for a moment, but went back to attacking soon after.

It was their fault. I had almost had her, and then they came in!

They were going to pay.


	6. Chapter 4

**Hiya!**

**I've got internet again! Yay:D so enjoy:)**

**Ichigo p.o.v.**

_*flashback*_

_I crept into the house and closed the door quietly behind me. Suddenly, all the lights went on, blinding me for a few seconds._

_When I could see again, I saw my mother holding what most people (including me) thought was her most prized possession, her whip. I backed into the door with wide eyes._

'_Well well, dear. This is the second time in less than a month that you've been out late and we didn't know where you were. Do you want to explain why?'_

_No sound would leave my throat, or air for that matter. My mother's eyes narrowed slightly._

'_I guess now I'm going to have to punish you.' She stroked her whip, her gaze thoughtful. 'Maybe I should just ground you.'_

_I nodded my head hard, and she smirked. 'But then you'll probably just sneak out.' I shook my head, but it was too late. I saw the look in her eyes. 'I suppose there's only one thing I can do.' She raised the whip behind her head. I raised my hands in front of my face. This was it. 'Keep you from sneaking out.'_

_I bit my lip to keep the screams in as the whip came down on my leg._

_*end of flashback*_

Gasping at the pain, I tried to hold back tears as I pressed a cloth to my latest wound. It was deep, and more frightening than any other wound I had ever had. I had been able to stop it from bleeding too much, but I had no idea how long I could keep it like that.

A knock caught my attention. It was repeated a few seconds later, but louder this time. Curious, I crept out of my bedroom and spied on the front door from the first floor.

My father walked the door, opening it slowly. 'What'ya want?' he barked.

'Hello sir,' a voice said politely. 'We're friends of your daughter, Ichigo. We need to ask her something for school. May we speak to her, please?'

I recognized the voice. Eyes widening, I leaned to the side slightly, and sure enough I caught sight of a flash of purple. I instantly knew the other three were with her as well.

It was them. The girls from yesterday.

My dad was silent for a few moments. That was usually a good time to make a run for it.

'Ichigo's grounded, so she's not allowed to have friends. I suggest you leave now, and _don't _come back.' He slammed the door in their faces, then turned to me. 'And _you_. Get back to your room! I'll be up later.' He laughed as I shuffled back to my room. The wound on my leg was bleeding again. It was probably better to get that sorted before my dad came.

I hopped to my room slowly, trying to keep the blood from spilling on the ground. As I opened the door to my room, I froze. They were there.

'Pudding is so happy that Ichigo-nee-chan is okay,' the small girl said. 'Pudding was worried!'

'_Are _you okay, Momomiya-san?' the green-haired girl asked timidly.

I sunk to my knees. They'd found me. In just one night they'd found me. I giggled. Then I started laughing harder and harder. I clutched my sides as tears ran down my face. It wouldn't end. The nightmare just wouldn't end. Why couldn't they just leave me alone?

My vision blurred as I kept losing more blood. I heard voices, but I couldn't distinguish what they were saying. I felt myself being lifted. I wanted to struggle, but I didn't have the energy. I wasn't laughing anymore either. I was drifting between consciousness and unconsciousness.

For some time, there was no sound but air passing through my ears. Then there were some whispered voices. I opened my eyes to see a boy with blond hair bending over me with a needle. I gasped and struggled to crawl away.

'It's okay,' he whispered, grabbing my leg. 'I just want to help.' I cringed as he inserted the needle in my arm. As soon as the liquid was in my system, everything turned fuzzy. I clutched my head as I tried to remember what was left and what was right. 'Just go to sleep,' the boy whispered. I saw flashes of colour: green, purple, blue and yellow. Then, darkness.

_*Ichigo's dream*_

'_You think you're so smart,' my mother sneered as I backed away. 'Hiding from us. You're a fool.'_

'_We will always find you,' my dad interrupted. 'Whether you like it or not!'_

_I turned around and ran as they started laughing. 'You can run, but you can't hide,' they taunted me. I screamed._

_*End of dream*_

I shot up in bed, panting heavily. I noticed that I wasn't in my room right away. trying to even my breathing, I tried to figure out where I was. The room was brightly painted with all kinds of cute furniture, a sharp contrast to my dark room at home. I felt the soft bedsheets, already half-way back to sleep.

'You're awake,' a voice suddenly said. 'Good.'

I whirled around to see a boy with blond hair in the far corner of the room with a laptop in his lap. He was staring at me with a passive gaze, but I could see a spark of interest.

'The name's Ryou,' he continued. 'You're Momomiya Ichigo, right?'

I just sat there, staring at him like some dimwit.

'You're probably wondering where you are, why you're here, etc...' I shrugged, and Ryou sighed. 'You had a pretty deep gash in your leg when the mews brought you here. I stitched it up for you. You were lucky you got here when you did; you could have died of blood loss.' My shoulders drooped. I could have _died_? Why didn't they just let me then?

'So, are you going to tell me how you got it?' I shook my head resolutely. No way was I telling him anything!

'Thought so,' Ryou said. 'Anyway, I did my research, so you don't need to tell me anything. Not that you would...' he mumbled as he typed on his pc, and I glared at him. 'Momomiya ichigo, 14 years old, born on 13th of august. No one has heard you talk for a few years now, and you don't interact socially with anyone. You're never present at gym and you have loads of wounds and scars all over your body. Wanna explain that?'

After I recovered from the initial shock, I was fuming. How dare he snoop into my personal life? And how come he knew about my injuries? Had he... taken advantage of me in my sleep? I was in the hands of a pervert!

'Don't give me that look,' Ryou said when he saw my face. 'I knew _you _weren't going to tell me anything!' that didn't stop me from glaring at him, so he just coughed and waved it off. 'I should probably explain what you're doing here.' He turned to a door on the other side of the room. 'Girls, you can come in now!'

The door opened and in walked the four girls that wouldn't leave me alone. The little girl ran over to me and leaped onto my bed, hugging me tightly.

'Pudding is glad Ichigo-nee-chan is awake. Pudding was really worried. Pudding saw a lot of blood!'

'Enough, Pudding,' Ryou sighed. The girl, Pudding apparently, pouted and jumped off the bed, walking to the other three girls. I looked at the girls curiously. 'Ichigo, these are mew Mint, mew Zakuro, mew Lettuce and mew Pudding,' Ryou said, pointing to each girl. 'They are also known as the mews. I created them to protect Tokyo and the rest of the world against aliens. You already met one of them, the green-haired one.' It was still hard to believe, even though I had already known a few days, that Kishu was an alien. It was even harder to believe that he was out to kill us. If the mews hadn't been there when Kishu was kidnapping me, what would have happened to me? Would he have killed me? But why would he kill me if he had helped me only the day before? It was too confusing, so I focused on Ryou again.

'I combined the mews DNA with animal DNA, so they all have animal powers. Now, about you. I combined your DNA with that of an animal as well, a cat. I'm sure you've already noticed the ears and tail. I want you to be the leader of the mews. It will be your duty to lead these girls and protect the earth...' I let Ryou ramble on as I drifted off into my own thoughts. Was he really asking me to save the world? Would I have to fight Kishu to do so? Stupid question, of course I would. But that wasn't what was bothering me. He was asking me to save the earth. Was I strong enough for that?

_Definitely not_.

And so, for the first time in years probably, I spoke.

'I... refuse,' I croaked.

My voice was coarse because of disuse, but I did my best to get my message across. 'I re...fuse. I cannot and will not protect the earth. Go find... someone else.'

'Are you an idiot?' the girl named Mint asked sharply. I winced as I heard Suzuki say the same thing in my head. 'This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. You can't just _refuse_.'

'Look at me,' I whispered. 'Really look at me. You saw me at the house, the wound on my leg. I have so many like the one on my leg, maybe hundreds.' I ripped one of my sleeves up for emphasis, and she diverted her eyes. 'I can't even protect _myself_. What makes you think I can protect the whole world?' I turned my head, staring at nothing in particular. 'I'm not strong enough. That's why I'm saying, go find someone else. Someone who can actually help you.'

It was silent for a few minutes. Then, someone coughed, catching my attention.

'Okay,' Ryou said. 'Fine. I'm not forcing anyone to join.' He turned to the girls. 'Let's go.'

'H-hey, wait,' I said. 'Aren't you going to take me back home now?'

Ryou snorted. 'You're kidding, right? Why would you want to go back? You know we both know who did that.' He pointed to my leg, and I blushed.

'Well... I... why would I stay here? I don't belong here. Just take me back already.'

'You'll get killed.'

'I won't. You can't keep me prisoner here.'

Ryou smirked. 'Oh yeah? Watch me.'

He left, with the girls following right behind him and me shouting a string of profanities at him.


	7. Chapter 5

**Hi:)**

**It's been a while. Sorry for that. It's just been a really busy summer, after I got back from holiday. And halfway through my laptop started acting up. Don't worry though, I've already got a few ideas for future chapters. anyways, enjoy!**

**Ichigo p.o.v.**

Hours later I was still fuming. He couldn't just keep me here! This was child cruelty (trust me, I knew).

He thought I was going to go running back to my parents if he let me go. Would I? I saw it now. They could kill me, painfully. But they were my parents. Didn't they love me enough to let me live?

The way I saw it now, I had four options.

Be a good girl and let this guy hold me prisoner for as long as he wants.

Escape and go home to beg my parents for mercy.

Escape and live off the streets.

Kill myself.

These options were not all that appealing to me. So far I liked the last one the best. I sighed, swinging my legs out of the bed. I stood up, only to crash back to the ground. Tears welled up in my eyes as I bit back curses. My leg _ached_. I couldn't even stand on it anymore.

After a lot of struggling I finally got back onto the bed. Options two and three were obviously not options anymore because of my leg. Should I stay? Were they really going to take care of me the way my parents hadn't? Maybe I was just a charity case to them. A burden. It might be better if I just killed myself now. Although, looking around, I saw nothing that would do the job. And besides, did I really want to die?

I was confusing myself now. What did I want? I wanted freedom, a chance to live my life without being hurt constantly. Have friends, go to parties, graduate, get married, etc. Was there any chance that any of that would happen?

No.

I was trapped, with no clue how long I'd be here and what that Ryou would do to me. If he didn't do anything, surely my parents would find me, and I could picture what they would do. If I decided to run away (when my leg was better, anyway), I'd have to live off the streets, and I knew I wasn't strong enough for that. I'd already almost been raped a few days ago.

If I really thought about it, dying really was the best option. But I didn't know how.

My eyes were starting to droop, and I noticed that it had grown dark in the room while I was thinking. I yawned loudly. Deciding that I couldn't think like this, I crawled under the covers and closed my eyes. Tomorrow would be a new day, and I'd think of something then.

There was something else on my mind as I drifted to sleep. What had happened to Kishu?

**Kishu p.o.v.**

She was gone. She'd totally disappeared on me. The last I had seen of her was her retreating figure as I fought those girls. Nobody had won that battle: when they saw that Ichigo had escaped, they'd retreated as well, leaving me in peace to search for Ichigo on my own. I hadn't been able to find her that night, so the next day at school I'd asked around for Ichigo's address, only to find out that she was missing there. What really astounded me was that Ichigo's parents hadn't seemed worried in the slightest. The only thing I had seen them do while I was spying on them through the window (yes, I'm stalker-like. Deal with it.) was watch tv and sleep. They had talked about her occasionally,but I wasn't repeating what they said.

Believe me, I had searched. A lot. But Ichigo was unfindable.

I'd still be looking now, if it wasn't for Pai. He had called in an emergency meeting, which I thought was pretty ridiculous. There couldn't possibly be an emergency yet; we hadn't even started taking over the world. One of his pc's probably just crashed, and Pai was making a fuss.

We sat there in our living room, me and Tart, waiting for Pai. Suddenly, the air rippled and Pai appeared. 'Good, you're here,' he said.

'Of course we're here, idiot! What's this so-called big emergency?! I was busy!' Tart yelled in one breath, being the baby he was.

'Be quiet, Taruto. This is important.'

'It better be,' I muttered. For once, I was siding with Tart.

Pai sent me a glare. 'I've been looking into those girls you fought a couple nights ago, those you said had 'retreated'.'

'How'd you do that?' I asked.

'Leftover hair from your shirt. But that's beside the point. The point is: they aren't normal girls.'

'I'm impressed,' I said, rolling my eyes. 'Seriously Pai, I figured that out when they flew at me. What's the emergency?'

'They are quite strong,' Pai said. 'They may not look it, but their DNA has been combined with animal-DNA and holds great power. I believe they may pose a threat to us. Therefore, I have decided we must focuse on the awakening of Deep Blue. That, and the elimination of these girls. I'm putting you in charge of that, Kishu.'

'Aww, come on, why do I have to...!' I stopped dead in my tracks as a plan formed in my head. Slowly, a smirk grew on my face. 'Yeah, sure. I'll do it.'

Pai didn't even notice my moodswing. 'Good. Tart, come with me.'

'Wait! Does this mean no more school?!' Tart asked.

'Yes.'

'Alright!' Tart yelled. He pumped a fist in the air as he and Pai disappeared.

This was it. This was how I was going to find Ichigo. Those girls would know what had happened to her. I'd lure them out and they'd lead me straight to her.

But first, I needed a plan.

I grinned maniacally as I teleported away.


	8. Chapter 6

**Hiya:)**

**It's not that long, I know. Sorry. Enjoy though.**

**Ichigo p.o.v.**

I woke up the next morning to find a tray with breakfast and some clean clothes on my nightstand. I ignored the food and my growling stomach, instead taking the clothes. I didn't like feeling dirty.

It took a lot of time to put the clean clothes on. I leaned back once I was done, relieved. I just lay there then, daydreaming. I still had no clue what to do, but I had time. It wasn't like I was going anywhere any time soon.

Around noon, someone knocked on my door. I looked up to see Lettuce walking into my room, keeping her head low. 'I came to see if you needed anything, Momomiya-san.'

I wanted to hiss at her that I just wanted to get out of here. Instead, I just sighed. I wasn't going to get angry at this girl; she was too shy. I'd just feel sorry for her.

Lettuce glanced up and noticed the tray still loaded with food. 'Momomiya-san, aren't you going to eat your food?'

I diverted my gaze to the window opposite my bed. It wasn't much of a view; just some trees and part of a hedge.

I heard the door open and close. Apparently she'd left.

A few minutes later the door reopened. I didn't even look at them this time as they entered, closing the door behind them.

'You should eat your food,' Ryou said.

I ignored him, pretending to study a leaf floating in the breeze.

'Don't ignore me. And stop with the silent treatment, I know you can talk. Eat your food.'

I turned to glare at him. 'I don't want it.'

'You haven't eaten in days. You'll starve if you don't eat!'

'I don't care! I'm not hungry!'

'Stop acting like a fourteen year old and eat your food!'

'In case you haven't noticed, dimwit, I _am _fourteen! Just leave me alone!'

He left after that, almost breaking the floor in his rage as he stormed off. I went back to staring out the window, but it wasn't long before another negotiator showed up. It was the girl with the purple hair now, Zakuro.

'What don't you people get about leaving me alone?!' I sighed, agitated.

She smiled a little. 'You look like a cat when you're angry. I like the ears.'

Said ears twitched in annoyance. 'Don't change the subject.'

She held up her hands defensively, still smiling. 'I'm not. Can we just talk, without all the glaring please?'

I thought about it, then shrugged passively. She grabbed a chair and dragged it to my bed, sitting down beside me. She glanced at my untouched food.

'So, is this the new plan? Starving yourself?' She asked. I glanced at her, confused, and she waved her hand at my wrist, that was still bandaged. 'We know you're suicidal.'

My cheeks turned a slight shade of pink, either from anger or embarrassment. I wasn't sure which.

'It isn't only because I want to kill myself. You can't expect me to do everything you want me to do when I'm being kept here against my will.'

'Well, we can't just send you back to your parents.'

'I wouldn't go back.'

'And we can't let you kill yourself either.'

I lowered my head as the blush burned brighter. 'What do you lot care if I live or die? Nobody's cared before.'

'I think your sister cares. If you'd open up a little, other people would care. And as for us, well, I guess you just grew on us.'

'When?' I asked.

'When you started yelling at Ryou. He should get yelled at more often.'

I actually smiled at that, a tiny smile. Then it drifted away again.

'My sister doesn't care. She got angry at me when she found out about... you know.'

'I'm sure she was just worried. Probably is now too. You should apologize to her.'

'I'm kinda stuck here,' I reminded her.

'If you eat your food, get better and promise not to run away or kill yourself, we'll take you to her.'

'Really?'

'You have to eat first.' She handed me a plate, with some kind of cake on it. I took it slowly and hesitantly took a bite. Before I knew it, I was stuffing my face with the food, because I'm starving and it tastes so good!

After I had licked the very last crumbs away, I sat back and savoured the tastes in my mouth with a very small sigh. I had never felt so full. I think it was safe to say that was the best meal I'd ever had.

'I'm guessing you liked it?' Zakuro said with a smirk. I just nodded. 'Good. You should rest now then. We need you walking again soon.' She picked up my tray and headed for the door.

'Wait!' I called. 'You'll keep your promise, right? I'll get to see Suzuki.'

Zakuro smiled. 'Of course. Mews always keep their promises. Just rest.'

She closed the door behind her and while I listened to her resounding footsteps, I drifted off to sleep.

**Kishu p.o.v.**

'A tree? Nah, too natury.'

I was close, like, really close to finding Ichigo. My plan was as good as complete and would be set into motion in a few days. There was just one teeny-tiny problem.

'A bunny? Nope, too cute.'

Okay, it was a big problem. I was missing the most important part of my plan.

'An elephant? _Way _too big.'

The bait. I had nothing to fuse to make my chimera animal. I couldn't just pick something though. It had to be thought over carefully.

'A cat? Definitely not.' Pictures of Ichigo with her ears and tail out invaded my mind, and I sighed. This was going nowhere.

As I sank into despair on the cold floor of my 'room', a rat scampered by, barely brushing my hands with its whiskers. Don't ask me how a rat ended up in a separate dimension only aliens were able to access. All I knew was, the minute I saw that rat, my problem was solved.

An hour, thirty rat traps and my favourite cheese later (this better be worth it) the rat was safely in a cage, munching on the last piece of cheese (I repeat, better be worth it), and my plan was saved.

Grinning, I fell onto my bed, ready for a good night's rest. Tomorrow, the plan would be set into action and I would find Ichigo, and destroy those mews in the process. I hoped.


End file.
